Itooshii hito no tame ni
by J. Rukawa
Summary: What will happen if you are rejected? Will you kill? Or will you still care? Find out what Naruto will do when Sasuke rejected him...
1. Default Chapter

Author: Jounochi Rukawa

Title: "Itooshii hito no tame ni"

Disclaimer: Not mine. None of it. It hurts...

Pairing: SasuNaru

Note: Enjoy!

Naruto's POV

We were best friends at school and seems like nothing can separate us, not even a fight.

We were a team that no one can ever beat.

But as I look at your face, you seem like an angel to me.

As time pass by, the friendship I feel is growing deeper and stronger.

I think I'm starting to fall for you.

One day I've decided to tell you how I really feel, hoping that you would understand.

The moment was perfect, a blue moon that rarely happens and a gentle breeze.

The weather seems to be cooperating.

I did not prolong the time, I've held your hand and told you: " I LOVE YOU ".

Hoping that you would accept and kiss at that moment.

Instead you yelled at me and told me to fix up my head.

You went away angry, and I was left alone crying.

Succeeding days, you seem distant and join other people.

I was left alone in the darkness.

You sat amongst other and joined them at breaks.

I sat with no one and ate alone.

You team up with them and grouped yourselves.

I was left alone with no one beside me and no group to belong to.

One time our fate had met, we stared at each other,and again I explained that I love you so much.

You came near me and hugged me tight.

I thought you've accepted me, but I was wrong.

As we went near them, You said you needed something but you told them loudly: "This is my best friend a faggot."

I stood there at shock, tears fall freely from my eyes. I ran as fast as I could towards my room.

I cried hard, I locked up the door so no one could disturb, not even you.

I wrote a letter that night, telling how sorry I am for loving you, sorry that I can't stop my feelings for you.

Sorry was on every sentence but one thing that I am thanking for is that thank you for letting me fall in love with you.

I gave you the letter next day, but you were still cold that you tore the letter.

Now I know what to do, I told you sorry, with you wearing an icy glare.

I walked slowly picking up the torn peices of paper with my tears running down my cheeks.

I've decided to go on a long trip hoping to find my destiny and a person who will love me back.

So I've packed my things and scanned the room for the last time, maybe we weren't meant for each other.

I left the peices of paper on the table and walked away.

I looked back at the school and went away as I whisper to the wind, I love you... Sayonara... .

Then Sasuke went to his dorm after classes, something was not right, seeing the room and thought how odd it is, Then he saw the torn peices of paper on his table.

This was the piece of paper I tore in front of " HIM ".

He tried to attach the papers and read.

Sasuke,

Sorry for falling in love with you Sorry for loving you Sorry for me telling that I love you Sorry for me not preventing myself from loving you.  
Sorry that I proposed Sorry for everything But thank you for the memories that we shared and thank you for that one thing that meant to me, THAT IS LETTING ME FALL IN LOVE WITH YOU. 

Goodbye,  
Naruto.

Sasuke ran and looked for Naruto. He looked everywhere. He went to the forest and felt a very low chakra.

"Naruto?"

He went to the crying figure, "Naruto!"

"Sasuke? No!" Then he ran away trying to escape the pain and rejectment.

"Naruto, wait! Sorry please come back, Naruto! Please!"

Naruto still continued to walk away from the one he loved.

Then another yell was heared which caught his attention and stopped in his tracks.

" Naruto! I LOVE YOU ! "

"I was too afraid to love you and tell you this, but I love you Naruto and always will."

Naruto looked back and smiled...

TBC...

Authors Note!

Hey guys! Its my first time to write in I've been reading entries for the past two years but only now that I have an account. Hope you like my first story. Thank you Akirashadow for informing me. I owe you one.

Next, what will Naruto do, will he go back or leave. Check it out!

Muchos Gracias, I love you all! 


	2. 2

Author: Jounochi Rukawa

Title: "Itooshii hito no tame ni"

Disclaimer: Not mine. None of it.

Pairing: SasuNaru

Note: Enjoy!

Looking Back:

"I was too afraid to love you and tell you this, but I love you Naruto and always will."

Naruto looked back and smiled...

Next...

"Sayonara Sasuke, Things will not work out this way. Let us make up our minds before we do something let's rest for a while. But I am glad to hear that you love me, Sayonara..."

Naruto then slowly drifted away...

I stood there stunned as a rock, my feet does not want to move even though my brain is telling me to move further.

5 years have passed, Naruto came back to the village...

As he passed by people looked at him the same way, the same treatment from the villagers.

He went straight to the academy and look for the hokage, not noticing the looks on their faces.

"Konnichiwa Hokage-sama"

"Naruto, your here! What happened?" asked the Hokage

"Nothing much." Naruto said flatly.

"Why are you here?"

"I am asked to give you this letter."

Hokage got the parcel and read what is inside. His eyes grew wide...

"So you are going to invade this village huh?"

"Iie, but someone else, I'm just here to give you this letter. May I go out now?"

"Hai. Ano... It's good to see you again Naruto-kun"

"Hn." Naruto snorted and walked away...

Then the Hokage read the parchment...

Dearest Hokage of Konoha Village,

I am informing you that a week from now we are going to attack your village and kill everyone. We are not members of any group nor village but be aware. I am there for something else, Something very important.  
UCHORAMIRO 

While Naruto was walking, he then passed by along a big group of shinobis...

"Naruto! Chotto!" said Sakura.

"Dare ni?" Naruto looked at her direction.

"Long time no see buddy!" said Shikamaru.

"Where did you go?" asked Kiba.

"Sugoi! You've grown Naruto and so goddammed delectable..." said Neiji.

"How did it go?" asked Lee.

"One at a time!" said Ino.

Sasuke was there too, masking his expression of happiness.

"So tell us Naruto what happened?"

"I've killed thousands of people, destroy hundreds of villages." and he murmurred: "And your next."

He then looked at Sasuke trying to hide his feelings under his mask of hatred and anger.

"Nani!" asked Shikamaru

"Nani mo"

"Daijoubu desuka?" they asked.

"Daijoubu. Goshinpainaku" Naruto said coldly.

Then all of them moved away. Naruto passed by Sasuke and looked at him and whispered "you did not change" and suddenly he was gone.

"What happened to Naruto? He isn't the Naruto I once knew." said Neiji.

Sasuke was surprised at what he had said...

Back to the Hokage's room...

"Who is Uchoramiro? Never heard that name before... demo wareware wa need to prepare for the coming attack on our village..."

Naruto went back to the camp where they were with his fellow members...

"Yosh! Naruto, I am honored to have you as my servant."

"Arigato, Orochimaru-sama." with a sly grin in his face.

"Have you seen your former friends? What did you do? What did they ask?"

"Nothing Master, I don't like them bunch of weaklings!

Orochimaru laughed loudly... "Very well, you may rest we will need you after a week."

"Arigato." Naruto went to his tent and fell in his bed. Tears fell from his eyes, his feelings buried deep inside threatens to explode. He recalls the face of his beloved, Sasuke...

Back to Hokage-sama...

"Onegai Kakashi-san, find out who wrote this letter and inform me asap!"

"Wakatta, Hokage-sama."

Then after Kakashi had left, he ordered a meeting with the villagers...

At the meeting...

"Villagers please get ready for an attack on us. Our enemy may be strong but let us cooperate and we will do our best to protect our village. You must evacuate this place as early as possible, go to our secret place but there is still no assurance that you will be safe. Be alert always. I will assign the chunins to guard and protect you, while the jounins and genins will await their attack. May we win this battle against them. Let us start moving."

Then the villagers went away to pack their things, while the nins prepared themselves for the upcoming battle...

Onto with Kakashi's work...

"Kuso! Who wrote this letter? Omae ni!"

"Uchoramiro..."

"Cho...mi...ra...ruo...?"

"Rua...cho...miru...?"

"Mi...chou...ru...ra?"

"ARGH! I hate this! Oh, when will I find out who wrote this before the deadline!" 

"Chotto Matte! There is something quite weird? Let's see..."

"U... C... H... O... R... A... M... I... R... O... ?"

Kakashi's eyes widened "Masaka, Kami-sama!"

"O... R... O... C... H... I... M... A... R... U..."

"OROCHIMARU! It is him! Kuso! I need to tell Hokage-sama!"

Back to the Hokage's place.

"Iruka-san! you will handle the chunnins together with Kakashi-san." said Hokage-sama, and "Please take care of them."

"Wakatta, Hokage-sama."

Then Iruka walked slowly towards them." Ok team, I will be handling you guys so please listen very carefully."

"Sasuke and Neiji, you will be leading the two groups.  
Sasuke your groupmates are: Shikamaru, Tenten, Lee, Chouji and Hinata.  
Neiji your groupmates are: Sakura, Ino, Kiba & Akamaru, Gaara, Shino"

"You will protect the villagers in the secret location. And I will be in Neiji's group."

"You must prepare yourselves for this battle and be ready because anytime you may die. God bless you all."

Back to Orochimaru's camp...

"Sumimasen! Sir, I've heard that the konoha village are preparing themselves for the battle, and the villagers have been relocated to an unknown area. What will we do?"

"Sou ka? Let Naruto finish the villagers along with ni genins."

"Nani yo! ni genins?"

"Un! I think Naruto can do that."

"Hai sir! Demo...Wakatta.. If that is your decision then."

"Go and please call Naruto after you leave."

"Naruto!" the genin called.

"Nande?"

"Orochimaru-sama wanted to talk to you."

"Un."

"You wanted to talk to me Orochimaru-sama?"

"Un! I wanted you to kill the villagers in the secret location where they were brought."

"Yosh! it's showtime!"

"Iie, not yet! here is the plan. We attack by night fall after 2 days and we shall attack them at the same time." 

After 2 days...

Iruka and Kakashi stay at watch for it is the night they will attack...

Then a hazy figure appeared in front of them, "Naruto?"

Then the figure without using any weapons blew up a portion of the secret village.

Neiji and Sasuke's team went to the site where Iruka and Kakashi are.

Tenten, Sakura, Ino, Hinata and Chouji were left behind to Protect the villagers while the rest move towards Iruka and Kakashi.

"Naruto? Masaka?" Kakashi asked.

"Nani yo? Naruto!" said Iruka.

Then Sasuke and Neiji reached the front and saw Naruto.  
"Naruto, nande? Doushite?" asked Neiji.

"Omae o korosu!"

"Naruto so you're the one who is supposed to attack us?" said Kiba.

"Naruto! Mou Yamero! warewarewa tomodachi ta iie teki. Don't you even remember?" said Shikamaru.

Then... "Shinji and Rei korosute!" Naruto shouted!

The two genins followed Naruto's orders.

"Sabaku Kyuu" Gaara shouted aiming at Rei.

"Juin Jutsu" Neiji murmured while staring at Shinji.

"That won't work on me, Jyuken!" Shinji counter attacked Neiji.

"Suiton Daibakufu no jutsu!" Rei used his own water technique.

The fight ended when Shinji and Rei were killed by the two.

Naruto clenched his fist. "Shine!"

Then He attacked Neiji and Gaara.

Neiji used again his Byakugan and Gaara his sand techniques against Naruto but to no avail, the attack had no affect on Naruto.

All of them tried to attack Naruto at the same time but they all failed.

Sasuke then came forward towards him. "Let's fight!"

Then Naruto smiled, "Sure I think it will be good to know who is better among us."

Then the two fought each other.

Orochimaru suddenly mind contact Naruto.

"Naruto, Ikamashou, we will have another plan."

"Hai! Wakatta." Naruto turned his back and said "All of you are lucky that I did not kill you" 

Unfortunately when Naruto is about to go, Sasuke hugged him and said:"Doushita no, Naruto? Onegaishimasu don't go away, Suki Dayo. Onegai..."

Naruto kept squirming under Sasuke's iron grasp "Hanashite! Hanashite!" but did not succeed in escaping it.

Naruto then turned around and smiled, Naruto suddenly saw a black figure on the tree and was about to shoot Sasuke when Naruto turned around and block the attack.

"Naruto!" shouted Sasuke.

Then Naruto dropped on the ground...

TBC...

Author's note:

My story seems a litlle bit hazy at the moment. Comments and suggestions are gladly welcomed. Aishite all! Mwah!

Ja ne!

Oh by the way If you guys want to know the different jutsus used by each person I shall post it at the following chapters... 


	3. 3

Author: Jounochi Rukawa

Title: Itooshii hito no tame ni

Disclaimer: Not mine. None of it.

Pairing: SasuNaru

Note: Enjoy!

Looking back...

Naruto then turned around and smiled, Naruto suddenly saw a black figure on the tree and was about to shoot Sasuke when Naruto turned around and block the attack.

Naruto! shouted Sasuke.

Then Naruto dropped onto the ground...

"Naruto? Naruto? How are you feeling?" asked Sasuke.

"Where am I?"

" You are in a hospital?"

"Huh? Masaka..." Naruto wanted to go but Sasuke held him in place.

"Hanasite! Hanashite! Omae ni!"

"Naruto don't move you're hurt."

"Hn! As if you cared"

"Daijoubu? Naruto." said Sakura.

"Don't act like as if you cared...all of you!"

Just then Kakashi and Iruka came in.

"Hey kiddo! said Kakashi."

"Daijoubu desuka?" asked Iruka.

Naruto looked away.

Kakashi looked at Sasuke with wide questionable eyes.

"Orewa Kakashi-san and this is Iruka-san, wareware wa sensei."

"Wakatta, Do you think I'm dumb I know you all very well! So let me go or else I'll kill you now!"

"So Naruto these are your papers demo you can't go anywhere. You need to stay here at Konoha." Anko entered with the papers in her hands

"Nani! Kuso! And where do you suppose I'll stay?"

"Kakashi-sama, sensei, Naruto...Naruto can stay with me."

"I'd rather die than staying with you Baka!"

"It is only when Naruto was here that Sasuke could bring up his emotions without any hesitation." said Neiji then all of them laughed.

"Un, I agree Neiji. Sou ka... Naruto will stay at Sasuke's for a while."

"Yatta! Naruto will stay!" said Chouji.

Naruto shot Chouji with a death glare."Omae o korosu!"

"Yosh minna! let's go home, Naruto will also go home and rest." said Kakashi

As they walked away together Gaara spoke: "But aren't you wondering why Naruto had attacked us? Why he sided with Orochimaru? Why he had the lust for blood?"

"Maybe Naruto was brainwashed by Orochimaru so that he could use him." said Kiba.

"Let us hope for Naruto and Sasuke's best." said Hinata.

On Naruto and Sasuke's way home...

"Naruto where have you been Boku o yuruse about what had happened, I love you? why had you gone so far?" asked Sasuke.

"Nani yo! Baka! said Naruto."

"Have you totally forgotten! Well we do have a realtionship. You and I... We were lovers. Actually not lovers but we proposed to each other, You loved me and I loved you. Naruto onegai don't forget..." Sasuke pleaded.

"Wakatta Sasuke, demo... You were the one who hated me, You discriminated me for being gay and went on with a cold attitude. You even embarrassed me from every student before, leaving me alone after knowing the truth. God, Sasuke it hurts so much to know that a friend would do such things to you, he will just dumped you for being a fag as what you have said before. From that day on I promised to myself never let any emotions come through me, never care for others and moreso to love for there is one thing that I had learned after that "Never love someone so much because he may only break your heart". From that day on I cursed everyone of you especially you Sasuke, especially you. There wasn't even an us!" said Naruto with anger. 

"Naruto onegai... I am sorry...Gomene! Orewa aishite zutto, aishite zutto!

"I hate you! Don't talk to me Sasuke."

"Demo..."

"Iie! Don't call me, talk to me, or touch me! Go away! ASSHOLE!"

"Ok Naruto I'll go away... Happy? Don't expect me to love you again. I am ending this stupid relaionship of ours. You don't even love me, what should I do? Love the person who does not love me back? Hah! It's the end for us Naruto. You may go now! Go and don't come back because if you even come back I'll kill you without any hesitation!"

Naruto ran away. Sasuke(crying) If you only knew how much I love you but I can't, I hope that one day we shall be together again. Aishite, Sayonara...

Before Naruto fled away, he stopped first at Sasuke's house and dropped a parcel then left into the dark abyss of the night.

Author's note:

Thanks for those who have read the story. Like, Don't like, Hate it, Love it, Wanna hang me, Flame me! I accept anything for the improvement of my stories. Onegai! Please review.

Love yah all! 


	4. Chapter 4

Author: Jounochi Rukawa

Title: Itooshii hito no tame ni

Disclaimer: Not mine. None of it.

Pairing: SasuNaru

Note: Enjoy!

Sasuke reached his home and found a parcel. He opened the parcel and found a silver chain with a gold ring with a stone at the middle. He found a letter in the parcel saying...

Kitsune...

Itooshii hito no tame ni... Boku o yuruse... Sayonara...

Sasuke was awed at what was written. I must not let that Baka interfere with my life again. Sasuke then threw the gift on the trash can.(as if he does not have any feelings left)

Naruto went back to the camp after 3 days and directly went to Orochimaru's tent.

"Orochimaru-sama I'm leaving now and had decided not to join the you in destroying Konoha."

"What a sudden change of heart?"

"Sensei, I've thought for the past 3 days of travelling not to join you anymore. "

"Why? Is it because of Sasuke?"

"No."

"Alright, but where will you go?"

"I don't know but I surely will come back after you finish destroying Konoha"

"Alright, you may go."

"Arigato Orochimaru-sama." Naruto hesitantly not knowing what to say.

The very next day Naruto first went to Sasuke's house to see him for the last time.

Naruto reached the village after 4 days, he then ran towards Sasuke's house and found no one inside. He roamed around Sasuke's house and noticed the changes, he was shocked. There were no pictures of him and Sasuke and anything that reminded that they were once together. Beside the door he noticed a shiny object in the trash can. He got the object and it was the gift that he gave Sasuke last week. Tears dropped freely from his eyes, He clutched the object towards his heart and cried harder. He looked at the ring and saw the very small writing at the ring's band, "Remember that no matter what happens I will always love you forever." He just threw it away, not minding what is does the ring contains Then he wrote down a letter with tear drops staining the paper and smudging some letters. He left the house with tears flowing from his eyes.

Sasuke got home late at night from hanging out with the others when he noticed a letter on top of the table. He read...

Sasuke,

Whenever I wake up and it couldn't possibly happen that I will be seeing you by chance again. The moment our eyes met but it's a lie you coming after me. Eventhough with just a little chance, I want to hold on. I knew I was wrong and I am sorry for that. I also know that I've ended this relationship so Sasuke this is it, a real goodbye ne! for both of us. Orochimaru was right, I am just a memory that will be forgotten ne?. Ah, I almost forgot, The ring has a very important message. Goodbye Sasuke... I had wished to see your face for the last time to remember it wherever I go, but your gone. So again Goodbye koibito... oops Goodbye Mr. Uchiha thank you.

Mr. Uzumaki.

Sasuke took the ring from the trash can then the moonlight hit the rings surface. Something struck him most, there were writings : "Remember that no matter what happens I will always love you and will be with your side forever." Naruto... His tears were dropping,this was what you were trying to say... Naruto I am so sorry...

Then Sasuke heared a yell, "Sasuke hayaku! the village is under attack." Sakura screamed.

Sasuke with Sakura moved swiftly to where the chaos was. "Sasuke, protect the village people." ordered Kakashi.

"Hai!" Sasuke answered.

Orochimaru together with his followers came to Konoha to finish what he has started. There was complete chaos surrounding the villagers. Houses burning, men fighting and blood splattered all over the place. At a portion of the village Gai, Kakashi, Iruka, Jiraiya, the third Hokage, Anko and other Genins came face to face with Orochimaru. The Jounins and Anbus were busy fighting the rest of Orochimaru's batallion. The chuunins were taking care of the villagers.

"You are disturbing the village Orochimaru, Get lost!" Anko spoke.

"Why are you like that my pretty soldier? It looks like we've never shared a good relationship?" Said orochimaru.

"Let's finish this shall we? I don't like to see your face ever again!" Said the Fifth Hokage.

"Too bad it will be the last thing you'll see." laughed Orochimaru.

"Raikiri!" Kakashi attacked.

"Kawarimi no Jutsu! That won't have an effect on me."

"Kokuangyo no Jutsu, Let's see if you still can see me?"

"Cancel!" Jiraiya spoke.

"Nice move but you haven't defeated me yet!"

"Senei Jyashu!"

"Senai Jashuu!" Anko attacked.

"Not Bad."

"Kanashibari no Jutsu"

"I can't move!" Iruka panicked.

"Too bad, All of you shall perish! Souja Sousai no Jutsu"

"Opening Point Attacks"

"Mugen Sajin Daitoppa"

"Kikaichuu no Jutsu"

"Katon Housenka"

"Kage Buyou"

"What was that?" Kakashi wondered.

"The chuunins!" The fifth Hokage spoke.

"The kids?" Iruka was shocked.

"Argh! Those kids meddling with me! What's happening to me?"

"He is diappearing." Lee pointed towards Orochimaru.

"I can move!" Jiraiya squealed with joy.

"Goodbye!" Gaara murmured.

"Kyuchiyose - Edotensei!"

"What! This..." Gai was speechless.

"Impure World Resurrection"

"Impossible..." Lee exclaimed.

Author's note:

Sorry guys I forgot to post the jutsu list but you can already scan it in my profile so check it out. Sorry guys also that I post up this only today but this chapter had already been sitting in the folder for a long time since I got too lazy to post this up. I'm really sorry, why do I have to be sorry! I didn't get any reviews at all! Oh well but if ever somebody read my stories muchos gracias too you all!

So Ja ne! for the next chapter. 


End file.
